Butters' Very Own Fanfic
by Johnp23
Summary: Butters in High School. Strong language througout. Lol cancelled
1. Emo Carpet

Author's Notes:

Hey, this is my first proper fanfic. Not a shitty songfic, or something based on my own twisted RPing.

This is South Park fanfiction, bitch.

Okay, so i decided to write some Butters stuff, because Parker and Stone haven't given him much more character development, he's just shown as a gullible idiot.

So i decided to write my own fanfic of what i think will happen to Butters once he reaches high school.

Note: This story pretends The Return Of Chef never happened, so Chef is still alive.

If you don't like it, bite me.

This might be turned into a comic, so i might post up links if it gets started.

That's enough notes, on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Butters sat with his legs crossed on his hardwood flooring, not sheilded or improved by the novelty of carpet. It was like Butters' life. It hadn't been improved or sheilded from hurt either.

_Christ, i am so fucking emo._ Butters thought to himself. _I'm comparing my life to carpet, how sad can you get?_

It was early morning in South Park, the cheap fucking mountain town with a braindead whore of a mayor, a law enforcer with a kindergadeners' brainpower, and, worst of all, Marsh, Broflovski, McCormick and Cartman. Butters hated them.

Things had changed a lot from those times when he was 8. When he was so _desperate _to be accepted that he would cave into anything if they threatened him with not being their friend anymore. The worst part was they still shunned him afterwards, even after he had made himself look a twat on national TV, had pracitcal liposuction, had shit smeared on his lip and forced to buy tampons for Marsh's bitch sister to name a few.

Those guys were fucking assholes. Marsh and Broflovski seemed to want to forget Butters, but Cartman, the fat fuck, took great pleasure in tormenting Butters. After all the tricks Cartman had played on him over the time he'd known him, he would not believe him if he came to Butters and told him he had cancer.

Butters was writing in his book. Ever since he had been shunned he had found a talent for songwriting. Every day when he was herded into school, like a hunk of meat, while the other kids listened to the female teacher (Mr Hat had dissapeared somehow, Butters was surprised Garrison wasn't having a nervous breakdown), Mackey, the substitute who can't go 2 syllables without saying mm'kay and only got laid with Ms ChokesOnDik, the principal who knew nothing of what went on and the black cafeteria chef, who thought it neccessary to burst out into song about intercourse at every possibility.

Butters hated them all. But nobody paid Butters enough attention to even bully him.

Suddenly a loud craw from the floor below ruptured his thoughts, as though his mom was a needle popping his bubble.

"_Butters, get down here now! You'll be late for school!"_

Butters shoved on some black jeans which stretched down to the bottom of his feet, then a black hooded shirt. His hair had grown so that now it was shoulder length. He slipped on his black converses, letting the laces dangle behind him. He grabbed his schoolbag, which contained only his song book, mp3 player and pencils (He didn't give a shit about anything else), and ran out to the bus.

_Hoo-fuckin'-ray! _thought Butters as he walked to the bus. _As a nice little pick-me-up in the morning i have to ride to school with Crabtree!_

He approached and the doors opened.

"_SIT DOWN AND SHAAT AAAAAP!"_

Butters walked past her saying loudly purposely "Fuck you, you dried up vaginal belch."

_"WHAT DID YOU SAAYYYYYY!"_

Buttters faced her and repeated. "_Oh, allright then."_

He rolled his eyes and sat at the very back. The bus was devoid of people except him right now.

_Oops, i jinxed it! _Butters thought gloomily as the Magnificent Four entered the bus. Cartman spotted Butters upon making contact with the bus.

_"Oh look, it's the pussy!" _Cartman exclaimed joyfully, practically LEAPING to Butters' seat. Butters exhaled, he wasn't gonna bother replying to Cartman. He wanted only a reaction, he thrived on it.

The bus ride lasted way too long. Cartman would not shut up with his jokes, and Butters was glad to get off the bus and head to the back of the school. Everyone he knew in school thought he hung out with the Goth Kids, but they were fucktards as well. Bitching about how they're not comformists, while comforming themselves, and calling anyone who disagrees with their logic comformists. Butters remembered when Marsh became a goth. Nobody makes fun of him for that.

The back of the school was even shoddier-looking than the school itself, and that was an achievement worthy of the Guiness Book Of World Records.

Suddenly Marsh walked around the corner, he sighed outwardly, seemingly in relief, when he saw Butters. Butters stared at him for about 3 seconds, then looked away.

"Fuck off Marsh."

"Principal Victoria wants to see you."

Butters gave a tiny nod to ackknowledge.

Stan walked off.

Butters was in the office in minutes. The office was right next to him.

He shut the door behind him.

"_Sit down Butters." _Prinipal Victoria told him. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"_I'll stand, thanks."_

Mackey was there, too. Butters could tell what this'd be about.

_"Uh, now Butters, we've been a little concerned, mm'kay, it seems-"_

Butters cut him off, eyes half open in boredom.

"_Don't tell me. You're worried i'm not paying enough attention in school. Because you really care about me and my wellbeing, it has nothing to do with the fact that this place can get shut down if i don't learn anything, does it?" _They both looked speechless. "_Now if you don't mind, i have a sexually insecure idiot to be taught by."_

Butters didn't bother shutting the door behind him.

_"Oh my!" _Exclaimed Principal Victoria.

--------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter. Yes it's angsty, but i think Butters would be angsty after all the shit he gets put through, do you not agree?

If you're gonna bash this because it's not lighthearted and nice, then you're a waste of space.

Any problems, you can email me. can take your hate mail.

Read and Review.


	2. Sorry Guys

Hey guys, first off i want to thank everyone who actually read this story. It really surprised me because shortly after reading it i discarded it from memory out of it being full of cringeworthy amounts of angst. But still people have continued to review it, and even more surprisingly, reviewed it positively. I only remember this story when i get emails about reviews to it. Now i think the time has come to set some things straight.

A lot of people request i continue the story. Unfortunately, i regret to inform you that i can't really see it happening. I wrote this story in 2006, when i myself was in High School and in fact i bore many similiarities to the characteristics he shows in this fanfic - that's what's so self-indulgent about it, he's completely out-of-character because it was me trying to project my own woe-is-me tripe into a story under the guise of fanfiction. I didn't do this consciously, no, but i can see now that that's what was happening. But that was almost 4 years ago now, and i honestly cannot write stuff like this anymore.

I may pick up the story again and revamp it, making it better and more relevant, because there are some things i like about it, and i have improved greatly since i wrote this piece of crap. But for now, i'm gonna have to close the lid on it. I apologise to all who wanted to see this carry on, but even if i tried to carry on it just would not come out the same as the first chapter.

I thank you all for reading. Peace


End file.
